


Heart Afire·心火(二十九)

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	1. Chapter 1

1  
(我故意把kakao昵称起的肉麻，我知道很尬，但我却觉得好好笑，不知道有没有人能get到我的笑点)  
绝无仅有的勋：哥~来我房间。  
绝无仅有的勋：哥~我饿了。  
绝无仅有的勋：好像生病了，怎么办啊哥……  
绝无仅有的勋：啊暻秀哥~  
绝无仅有的勋：哥哥哥哥，哥~~~~~  
都暻秀将不停震动的手机关机。  
“哥——”  
隔着空旷客厅，两扇门，听见奶音混鼻音长长的一声呼唤，本想不理，但都暻秀还是起身开门出卧室。遇见也出了屋的金珉锡。世勋怎么了啊？刚刚那声哥是叫谁？金珉锡被吴世勋那声惊到了，同糖果般圆的眼睛更圆了。  
“不知道，哥我去看一下就好。”  
都暻秀叫金珉锡先回屋。金珉锡递给都暻秀几颗橘子，露出西柚蜜甜笑。  
“和世勋吃吧。”  
最年长的珉锡哥，无时无刻不在关心人。  
都暻秀打开吴世勋和队长合住的房间，卧室洒满温和的日光，懒散仰躺在床上的吴世勋看见来人，立即眉开眼笑。  
“接着。”  
都暻秀将橘子扔给他，吴世勋眼疾手快一手接一个。  
第三个没有手可接，砸在吴世勋头上。  
吴世勋吃痛小声喊疼。  
“吃的有了，看起来精神也很好。我回去了。”  
都暻秀转身开门就要走。有人从床上猛弹起来。  
“啊哥…你太冷酷了……”温热的呼吸拂在后颈上。  
门把上的五指被骨骼坚硬，更宽大的手覆上，后背趴上一只大型猫科动物。  
都暻秀穿着轻薄家居服，腰上的手掌温度熨热手下隔着衣料的皮肤。  
“哥~我们都有四年没见了，哥见到我不应该非常开心吗？”  
“什么四年……”不过四天。  
“都说了见不到哥，”  
度日如年。都暻秀在他还没开口时，在心里接下文。  
“我度日如年嘛……”  
吴世勋说了很多次的肉麻话，都暻秀不再汗毛竖起，习惯了。  
没看到都暻秀肩膀微微缩起的可爱动作，吴世勋更不高兴了，他侧过脸亲了一下都暻秀柔软的面颊，心里才没那么失望了。  
“暻秀哥为什么这么冷淡啊……”  
吴世勋抱怨嘟囔间，有温热的轻吻一下，一下落在侧脸上。有些痒，都暻秀往反方向躲，下颌被托住转回去，竹叶般薄的唇印在唇上，亲密无间。  
含着都暻秀唇瓣，双手搭在都暻秀窄瘦的胯上将人转过来。  
吴世勋的重量和气息压裹上来，都暻秀后背尽可能轻地抵到门上，不出任何声响。现在宿舍里还有珉锡哥在。屋外的客厅响起电子游戏宏大悲壮的背景音，大哥正热血沸腾攻打boss。  
换到几个月前，都暻秀做梦都想不到，有一天他会和吴世勋在宿舍里背着成员偷偷接吻……  
情不自禁生出陌生的刺激感，都暻秀抓紧了吴世勋腰侧的衣服。  
握住都暻秀手臂让他环住自己肩膀，吴世勋双臂裹住单薄后背。身体更贴近了，唇上柔软的触感也更清晰了。  
相拥接吻，太像情侣了。  
都暻秀因这想法放下手臂，又被握住抬起环上去。  
“哥我好累。”  
吴世勋电影拍摄中，四天住在片场，他回宿舍拿上换洗衣物一会就要返回。  
都暻秀抬眼，近在咫尺的英气眉宇满是疲倦。  
都暻秀不再动，双手贴着肩胛骨。吴世勋有力长臂圈住腰，身体被往上托，胸口贴胸口，两人体温从相贴部位扩散融合。  
这种接吻姿势，都暻秀不用再仰高头承受吴世勋的吻，倒是解放了颈椎，但因为身高差，都暻秀又要垫着脚。  
但两人的唇贴合得更亲密了，呼吸也更近。吴世勋温热的气息挠着面颊。  
都暻秀的刘海该剪了，发尾扎得都暻秀闭上眼。  
后脑抵在门上，彼此温热呼吸交织，不深入但绵密的吻。  
“哥…想我么？我想你…我很想你……”  
略干燥的薄唇在接吻中吻润了，两指磨着都暻秀下颌，双目望着被自己吻红的唇，一下下轻啄心唇，留恋不已。双唇每次稍分开些时，没有够的低低昵语我想你。  
都暻秀被吻得轻喘，真不知该如何回答吴世勋。  
“才几…”  
下话被吴世勋还未准备结束的吻卷入对方的口腔中。舌探了进来，只是轻尝，在舌被叠搅间氧气缓慢地被一点点掠走。  
因练舞略粗糙的指腹摩挲后颈皮肤，令人身体放松。不自觉前倾的身体，和腰上收紧的手臂，让都暻秀更贴近吴世勋。身体完全陷入海宽的臂膀中。  
吴世勋吻得心满意足了，鼻尖去磨鼻尖。“可我每分每秒都在想你。四天，96个小时，一点也不短。”  
调整呼吸的都暻秀侧脸，缩了缩肩膀。  
吴世勋弯嘴角，哎嘿…可爱……hhhhh……  
下颌靠单薄肩膀，“真的。我想你。”脸颊贴着都暻秀耳边发，每一个字都裹着清风。  
怀里的人很温暖，气息也很好闻。  
都暻秀是一剂维他命C，吴世勋精力又充盈。  
吴世勋拉都暻秀的手到头顶带着他顺自己头发。  
“辛苦了，我们世勋最棒~”  
吴世勋开口鼓励自己。  
都暻秀觉得吴世勋的孩子气，总是透露寂寞。  
五指从头顶发旋顺到发尾。  
“辛苦了。”  
吴世勋愣了愣，随后高兴摇晃怀中的都暻秀。  
“hhh…啊~我的暻秀哥太好了…”  
因为总是这样温柔，因为总是这样善良，所以吴世勋喜欢都暻秀，喜欢到要无法呼吸了。  
无法呼吸也甘愿。  
因为得了一颗糖吃，小孩子就会接着要下一颗糖。  
“哥今天没行程，陪我去片场。”  
“我要看书。”  
“这次拍摄地点就在市里，哥陪我嘛，晚上我和你一块回来住。”  
吴世勋亲亲都暻秀光滑的面颊，开门推着都暻秀后背让他回屋换衣服。  
都暻秀换好衣服开门，吴世勋站在屋外。  
笔直长腿迈进屋，顺手关上门，长臂一把把抱住都暻秀，又吻上还残留自己薄荷气息的唇。  
“你……”都暻秀措不及防后退两步，身体被有力双臂困在吴世勋宽广胸膛动弹不得，呼吸和话语都被吴世勋吞进腹中，薄唇滚烫，和上一个吻的温情脉脉截然不同的强势攻略。  
都暻秀缺氧偏头躲，后脑被手掌压制扳正，呼吸又被全部掠夺。  
吴世勋好一会才放过都暻秀。  
低眸看，桃心唇红肿水润，唇间微急促的吐息都是他渡给都暻秀的薄荷味，很是满意。  
被含吮的唇都麻了，都暻秀粗喘，皱眉看他。  
“你干什么？”  
吴世勋月牙眼弯弯着笑，没什么啊，刚才没吻够。  
两人出了卧室门，刚下行程的金俊勉，金钟大坐在客厅沙发上，还有金钟仁和边伯贤。  
都暻秀不自在摸摸仍发麻的下唇。  
金钟仁疑惑看两人。吴世勋为什么从哥的房间里出来？  
金钟仁正好同刚出屋的都暻秀对视，温和的暻秀哥依旧露出浅浅的甜笑，不知是不是自己的错觉，今日桃心唇红得格外漂亮。  
暻秀哥应该是感受到他的视线，不自在摸了摸红润的下唇，金钟仁怕暻秀哥觉得他在想些不堪的事情，赶忙移开目光。  
都暻秀并不会那样想，被注意到刚刚吴世勋吻过的唇，都暻秀只觉心虚。  
金俊勉问他们去哪。  
“去片场，我们两个。”  
吴世勋边回答，边搭着都暻秀肩膀给他戴上帽子。今日极为细致地整理他衣角。  
金钟大问，暻秀也去？  
“哥陪我拍戏。”  
都暻秀感觉后背要被两双眼睛盯到烧灼。  
“陪你拍戏？”边伯贤问。  
“今天哥有时间，我请哥指导演技。暻秀哥，是吧？”  
吴世勋笑着问他，垂在身侧的五指被吴世勋裹在手心里。  
“……是。”  
“哦——我们世勋最近这么认真啊hh，别惹你暻秀哥生气，乖乖跟着学习。”队长嘱咐。  
吴世勋点头答应，眼睛笑成倒弯的月牙状，“88~我们走啦~”  
在成员面前十指相扣，牵着都暻秀出了门。  
两个人站在电梯门前。  
都暻秀无言看吴世勋。  
他故意的。世勋故意给钟仁看。  
吴世勋知道都暻秀看穿他的计谋，但明知故问，哥，怎么了？笑得无辜。  
就是要告诉边伯贤和金钟仁，暻秀哥属于谁。  
不论孩子，还是成年人，对喜欢的，总要宣示所有权。  
指腹在都暻秀手背细嫩肌肤擦过，漆黑眼眸愈发沉，愈发柔。  
我的暻秀。  
电梯门开了。  
对吴世勋有些恼的都暻秀抽出手，先一步走进电梯。  
攥了攥手心，那里残留的感触，越发叫人疯狂。  
我的暻秀。  
令人窒息的占有欲，每一滴血液都在沸腾。

 

2  
吴世勋的休息室混乱不堪。私服乱堆，有几件没穿过规整叠着的衣服被脱下来随手扔的衬衫盖住，剩下的在椅背上，沙发上，卷成一团。倒是没有零食垃圾，但喝完捏瘪的易拉罐不少。都暻秀扔进垃圾袋，顺便一瞥瓶身标识，全是酒，各种酒。  
怎么喝这么多酒？  
“哥我买了牛奶，温的，喝一点吧？”  
吴世勋开门进来，提着一大袋食品。  
为都暻秀去片场旁便利店买的，几种加热过的便餐，还有几瓶温牛奶。  
吴世勋进屋，都暻秀还在整理他的物品。  
“那个…哥你坐下吧，不用管，我收拾就好嘛。”  
被都暻秀看到屋子这么乱糟糟，吴世勋不自在地摸摸脸，像等着挨训的样子站在桌子边。  
“不整理我怎么坐？”  
“唔……”吴世勋发窘。  
“刚才cody拿过来的衣服在沙发上。”  
都暻秀正简单叠吴世勋的一堆上衣，头也没抬指了指。  
吴世勋将袋子放到桌上，往沙发走正好经过都暻秀身后，双臂圈住人，手掌抚在都暻秀胃上。  
“胃还疼么？”  
“不疼了。”  
“真的不疼了吗？刚才在车上你疼得都直不起腰。”  
“我没事。”  
“再疼我们就去医院。”  
都暻秀难得没有责备吴世勋不应该在外面做出的亲密举动，握了一下吴世勋环在他身前的手，叫他放心。  
“要不然回去休息吧？”  
“来都来了。我等你拍完。”  
吴世勋满心喜爱，满心欢喜。轻轻柔在发旋落一吻。  
“啊看来今天要非常非常认真才行hh…我一定尽最早拍摄完。”  
“啊…不喜欢衬衫。cody姐又这样搭配。”  
都是一套套正装，吴世勋更喜欢随意一些的装扮。  
吴世勋站在全身镜前，系上袖扣，眼睛透过镜子注视整理衣物人的单薄背影。最喜欢都暻秀那样的风格，像现在，衬衣牛仔裤帆布鞋，简单又好看非常，足以让他移不开一丝目光。  
谁也做不到像都暻秀一样，再也没有人，让自己如此神魂颠倒。  
第一个，也是最后一个。  
都暻秀正弯腰找背包里的书籍。吴世勋在身边来回踱步，时不时问一句怎么样？适合我吗？  
吴世勋还未绕晕，都暻秀先受不了了。  
都暻秀抬头，吴世勋穿一套灰格纹西装，剑眉星目，玉树临风。  
真心道：“不错。”  
吴世勋不满这么言简意赅的回答，俯身侧头注视他。“不错是什么程度啊……哥喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”都暻秀复低头，随口回答。  
书刚拿出来就被抽走。  
腰被圈住，一个吻落在脸颊。  
“是喜欢，还是不喜欢？”漆黑眼眸困人于深潭。  
“啊！啊啊啊——”  
吴世勋惨叫，脸颊肉被都暻秀拧在两指里。  
再一次越矩，都暻秀可就没那么温和了。  
都暻秀对吴世勋实施锁喉，卡住吴世勋的叫喊声。  
声音低沉沉。“这是工作地点，你还要我说几遍？”  
“咳咳……哥…我错了……”  
吴世勋皱着五官，向他求饶。  
都暻秀放开他，吴世勋揉揉被掐红的脸颊，可怜兮兮看人。  
“我很小心的，我有记得锁门……”  
都暻秀将吴世勋刚才被自己弄皱的衣领抚平，吴世勋握住他手腕。  
直望着他的眼睛里满是撒娇意味。“哥~我这样穿到底怎么样嘛……”  
“你的身高穿什么都适合。”  
在吴世勋听来，这句话就是你穿什么都好看。  
月牙弯弯，露出不符合这一身绅士着装的纯真笑。  
都暻秀制住吴世勋又要环上来的手臂，拿过吴世勋手里的书往沙发走。  
吴世勋跟着他，胸膛紧贴他后背，呼吸拂在头顶。  
“哥喜欢我这样穿是吗？我这样穿很帅吧？”  
“……哦。”  
“hhh…哥！休息时间陪我去买衣服吧？”  
“要找个人给你做参谋的话，我想钟仁更合适。”两人平时衣着品味相似。  
“不要。哥说好看才行。哥说我穿哪件好看我就买哪件。”  
正好走过桌旁，吴世勋拿过还温热的牛奶轻轻贴都暻秀脸颊上，都暻秀条件反射往反方向躲了躲，正好让一个同样温热的单薄唇印在另一面脸颊。  
都暻秀转头无言看吴世勋。吴世勋笑得无辜。  
“是哥自己贴过来的，我没想亲你。”  
握住又要捏自己脸的手，将人转过来拥在怀中。  
通过不远处的全身镜，吴世勋看到自己的眼。  
熊熊烈火般炽热，席卷骨骸般疯狂。  
边伯贤的眼神愈发恳切，他在他的眼中，看到同他自己一样的孤注一掷。  
他难以理解，为什么边伯贤的玩笑总能被宽容甚至是回应。  
吴世勋以为他抢占先机，可金钟仁还是霸占所有偏爱。  
朴灿烈拥有最稳固的关系，最亲近的身份。  
我不是都暻秀的绝无仅有。  
“世勋…”  
吴世勋的怀抱紧固得让人无法呼吸。  
经纪人在外的敲门声唤回吴世勋理智。  
“我去拍摄。”  
放开都暻秀大步离开。  
如果此刻去看他面容，此刻去看他双眼，扭曲的心理，即刻会吞噬仅存零星的理智。  
可怕的占有欲，肆意作祟。

3  
有喷薄而出的怒火，生吞活剥的暴戾，在驱使吴世勋。  
“世勋……”  
都暻秀着急小声唤他，温热手掌裹住他青筋凸起的拳。  
“他碰你哪了？”咬牙切齿。  
“世勋……”  
“他哪里碰你，我就掰断哪里，他碰你哪里，我就卸下哪里。”  
一双清冷眸锁定正往前走的猥琐背影，肌肉绷紧，蓄势待发。  
“你做什么？他只不过和我说话。”  
都暻秀在等收工的吴世勋回家，这个副导演见到他，便过来和他讲话。  
“手臂对么？还有肩膀，要不要那双狗眼也一并挖下来？算是附赠服务。”吴世勋不顾阻拦，绷着劲往前走。  
“世勋！”  
都暻秀用力将人拉到身侧，压低声音说话，“你不要冲动。”  
宽敞摄影棚还都是工作人员，不能任凭吴世勋胡来。  
“走，和我回去。”  
都暻秀拽肌肉紧绷的前臂，但吴世勋力气大，丝毫未动。  
“世勋，我们回去好么？”  
缓和语气，都暻秀两手轻揉吴世勋腰侧。  
吴世勋这才跟他走，但怒气未消，一路表情阴沉。  
都暻秀带人回自己房间。  
怒火凝在吴世勋英气眉宇间。  
“哥看不出来那个混蛋对你心怀不轨吗？你为什么不甩开他手臂？！”吴世勋刚关上门便生气问他。  
“只是正常的身体接触。”  
“他对你有肮脏的想法就不正常！那是性骚扰！”  
“世勋，你有证据么？”  
“什么？”  
“你说他骚扰我，有证据么？照片，录音，视频，有么？”  
“……”  
“刚才现场那么多工作人员，你和他真起冲突，受最大影响的人是你。一定会出新闻，但没有人会报道他，新闻标题只会有你的名字。还有打人不是小问题，公司一定会严肃处理。”  
吴世勋清冷眉目冰凉。  
“那是我无理取闹了。”  
“世勋啊……”甘醇嗓音轻着声唤吴世勋名字。  
“又是我意气用事了。”  
“我错了，对不起。”毫无悔改之意的道歉。  
“……你是意气用事。”  
“你是无理取闹。”  
都暻秀严声厉色。  
“不分地点，不分场合冲动行事。为什么这么沉不住气？还有，做事一向由自己意愿，从不考虑后果。如果今天真出事，新闻报道后受负面舆论影响的不是只有你，还有其他人。你有想过吗？”  
胸口聚着怒气，连着本就低沉的嗓音又沉了些。  
“世勋，你太任性了。”  
刚才在片场是，今天在成员面前是，还有之前一件件也是。  
他真希望吴世勋能成熟一点。  
都暻秀稍微严厉些，气势汹汹的人立刻就变成了霜打过的软柿子。  
“哥你训我……”  
如果能让你记住些教训。“打你都不为过。”  
你还要打，打我？？  
吴世勋一脸不可置信，伤心欲绝。  
“还不是为了哥！”  
吴世勋转身就要开门走。  
“吴世勋你敢走！”  
这一句，怒火中烧。  
吴世勋立时顿住身形。  
“转过来。”  
都暻秀忍着怒火压低声音说话。  
吴世勋向右转半个身，不肯正面对都暻秀。  
这是他最后的倔强！  
对着孩子气的吴世勋，都暻秀放软语气。  
“背包不沉么？放下吧。”  
吴世勋置若未闻。  
“世勋，你在我们面前怎么失误都没有关系，但在外面要沉稳。即使做得很好也不会都是善意的评价，何况打架呢？”  
都暻秀的温声劝导吴世勋一句也没听到。他此时完全沉浸在委屈难过之中。  
我在被暻秀哥训……  
暻秀哥要打我……  
哥不就认为我任性不懂事吗？哥不就认为我无理取闹意气用事吗？哥不就认为我永远耍小孩子脾气吗？  
我在哥眼里一点也不帅，一点也没有魅力。  
哥从来没有把我当做男人看待过吧……  
哥从来，哪怕一秒的时间，都没有当我是他呜…男朋友吧。  
包丢地上，俯趴都暻秀床上脸埋进了枕头里。  
吴世勋闷头大哭。  
最近工作忙很累，又各种心绪混杂。  
被暻秀哥训，彻底让吴世勋情绪爆发。也不对，吴世勋所有的敏感脆弱都属于都暻秀，只有他对他的严声厉色吴世勋才承受不住。  
都暻秀茶色明眸睁圆晃动，立在原地不知所措。  
攥了攥手指，犹豫好一会才迈出脚步，不出声响坐到床边。  
床上人止住了哭声，但颤动的肩膀说明他还未停止哭泣。  
伸手想要顺顺吴世勋的后背，但在半道又收了回去。  
吴世勋感觉到床边下陷，他等着都暻秀表态和动作，他自顾自用哭泣同都暻秀的沉默对峙，如果暻秀哥肯抱一下我，说一句别哭了，我就不哭了。吴世勋很容易哄的。  
但直到吴世勋哭得喉咙发紧，都暻秀也没有表示。床边的人起来了，吴世勋听见关门声，吴世勋停下哭泣，心悬起来。暻秀哥生气了吗？  
关上的门一会又开了，床边又下陷。时间一分一秒地过去，那人还是沉默没有任何表示，吴世勋趴在床上紧张又好奇都暻秀此时的表情。  
“世勋，起来吧。”甘醇嗓音温和开口，本来就想起身又不敢动作的吴世勋顺杆下，缓慢起身，低着头坐到床边。  
温度正好的热毛巾敷到眼睛上，两个人谁也没有说话，静静待毛巾的温度凉下来。毛巾撤走了，吴世勋睁开眼，视线刚开始有些模糊，手被带着握住盛着温水的水杯。吴世勋喝了口水，见都暻秀的态度很是温和，那些伤心委屈又涌上来，他希望都暻秀开口安慰自己，最好还要抱着他说。  
水都快喝完了，都暻秀终于开了口:“还哭么？”  
吴世勋转过头看他。  
“哭出来会好受很多”这句下话被吴世勋生气的眼神压回喉间。都暻秀局促不安，等着吴世勋开口。  
还哭吗？哭吗？哥是不是觉得我现在特别娇气，心里笑话我跟女孩子一样？是因为很多原因才哭的，哥如果问了我都会说的。  
为什么就不能拥抱我一下，为什么就不能安慰我一句？  
哥你根本不在意我！  
这样想着，泪水又不争气地填满眼眶。  
啊…疯了…  
吴世勋，这不是你…拜托你打起精神来…为什么变这么脆弱！  
在眼泪要掉下来之前吴世勋放下水杯猛地站起来。  
“世勋你去哪？”都暻秀叫住开门要走的人。  
吴世勋噙着泪看他。  
“找个地儿继续哭去！”  
才不要在这里让你笑话我不争气！


	2. Chapter 2

不会再加cp的，只是心血来潮写了俊勉对暻秀的暗恋。

4

“唉…不是我说啊世勋，你都这么大了，怎么还一生气就不管不顾地跑出来…真是不让人省心。别喝了。”  
金俊勉拿过吴世勋手里的酒杯，扶住上身要歪倒在桌上的人。  
“你看看你自己，都喝成什么样子了？”  
“哥就是不明白…不明白啊…”  
手臂撑着头，喝到眼神迷蒙的人盯着眼前的空酒杯不停念叨，手指一圈圈滑着杯沿。  
“不明白什么？”金俊勉对吴世勋的话摸不着头脑。  
“不明白，不明白我呜呜…”  
吴世勋说着脸就埋到臂弯里小声抽噎。  
“哎呦…这么大了怎么还跟小孩子一样哭哭啼啼的…哎哎哎！别捶桌子，桌子多无辜啊，它招你惹你了？还有你捶坏了我不管赔啊！”  
金俊勉对吴世勋小孩子一样闹脾气的哭闹气到无奈，气到想笑。  
小鬼，跟你暻秀哥闹别扭了吧？  
吴世勋胡乱抹着脸上泪水从都暻秀卧室里出来的时候，他也正好从房间出来，还没等他开口问出了什么事，吴世勋就穿上鞋愤然摔门而去。  
紧接着都暻秀也出了屋。  
“暻秀啊…你和世勋怎么了？吵架了？”  
都暻秀微拧眉头，一手抚着胃部。  
“暻秀你怎么了？”  
金俊勉上前扶住都暻秀。  
“我没事…有些胃疼。哥，你帮我去追世勋好么？他现在正生我气。”  
任劳任怨的队长嘱咐都暻秀马上吃药，又赶紧出门去追不懂事的弟弟。在小区门口找到人，吴世勋非要去酒吧喝酒，金俊勉对着马上就要在大马路边哭出来的人只能妥协。两人到了包间，吴世勋什么话也不说，开了酒就猛灌。  
他猜暻秀一定是训他了，所以世勋才难过到要跑出来喝酒。  
不过能让一向温和的暻秀真的开口训人，世勋一定是做了让人生气到无法忍的事。  
活该，这小子早就该好好教训。  
我们队长大人一点也不心疼最小的弟弟。  
谁让他总是胡闹。  
吴世勋的哭闹愈发大声。金俊勉看自己劝不住干脆不管，支着手臂自顾自喝酒。  
唉…吴世勋啊吴世勋。  
金俊勉正摇头晃脑无奈叹息吴世勋的不听话，突然被吴世勋抱到怀里。  
“哥……你为什么不明白…暻秀哥…”  
吴世勋头轻轻靠到肩膀上，手臂小心环着怀里人。  
“嘿？haloha？excuse me？吴世勋你清醒点，我是你俊勉哥。”  
鼻子抵在金俊勉肩膀上嗅，不是熟悉的清淡气息，吴世勋的头被往外推，眯着眼努力看清眼前人的轮廓。  
“俊勉哥…呜哥你说，你说暻秀哥为什么不明白呢…啊为什么！”  
吴世勋抓着金俊勉肩膀撒气摇晃他。  
“吴世勋你给我…晕…要吐了…”  
金俊勉捂着嘴忍住要吐的冲动，气不打一处来，我还有没有做队长的威严了我？！  
“吴世勋你还不给我安静？！”  
好脾气的队长也终于忍无可忍，把人压桌子上，将冰桶里的冰块往吴世勋衣领里塞，吴世勋被冰得大叫。  
从金俊勉手下挣脱，抖出衣服里的冰块，吴世勋红着眼看队长，可怜至极。  
“哥你太狠了！还是暻秀哥对我最好…最最好…呜，暻秀哥…哥……哥——”  
吴世勋一倒，在沙发上滚了两圈俯趴着，又呜呜地哭。  
金俊勉对耍酒疯的人只有无奈。  
世勋呐别哭啦，我们最小的弟弟辛苦了，别哭啦…  
这样好言安慰半天，可不起作用。  
劝累的人坐在沙发边上揉太阳穴，吴世勋去卫生间也懒得跟着去了。

5

吴世勋走出洗手间竟然见到了喝醉走路摇摇晃晃的副导演，即使吴世勋喝了很多，他也一眼就认了出来。  
真巧啊。  
吴世勋眸光一聚，动作先于理智做出反应，一步上前揪住那人的衣领，忍了许久的拳头就要挥上去。  
[世勋，要沉稳。]  
动作立时顿住，吴世勋慢慢放下青筋凸起的拳，但浑身肌肉仍然绷紧，盯着这人丑陋面孔，像要用眼神杀死他。  
“世勋你快放手！”  
看见此情此景的金俊勉赶紧上前，压低声音说话以免引起他人注意。  
他万幸自己还是跟过来了，这要是醉酒的吴世勋同人打架了还了得？！  
金俊勉紧紧抓着吴世勋的手臂以防他冲动行事。  
“世勋！”  
金俊勉再三让他松手，吴世勋这才放开那个醉酒男人的衣领。  
那个男人喝得酩酊大醉，被吴世勋松开后便顺着墙坐到了地上打瞌睡。  
“你怎么又和人打起来了？”  
吴世勋漠然俯视醉成一摊烂泥的男人，“我怎么会在外面打架？这人走路打滑，我好心拉他一把。”松开握拳的手，指甲印深陷掌心。  
刚才那凶狠的架势，怎么会只是要扶人？金俊勉内心叹气。  
那人已经打着震天响的鼻鼾睡过去，金俊勉还是礼貌地道了歉，在别人发现之前拉着吴世勋赶紧走。  
“吴世勋，世勋你，唉……”  
两人回到包间，金俊勉扶着胀痛的后脑。  
“哥真是再被你气一次就直接升天堂了…”  
他真不知道拿吴世勋怎么办才好。他应该教训吴世勋的冲动行事，但看到吴世勋忧郁神情，他什么都说不出来。  
从洗手间回来，吴世勋情绪明显低落不少，他不明白吴世勋到底怎么了。  
酒精发挥作用，吴世勋眼前是都暻秀模糊的面庞，脑海回荡他低沉又温和的声音。  
“哥……”  
[因为你所以我忍住了，我为你想做更多。哥你都不知道是吗？算了…知道有什么用，知道也不会打动你。在你眼里，我是不是一无是处？]  
吴世勋扫荡桌上的酒，金俊勉管不住，想要带人回去，他又拉不动吴世勋。只能打电话让都暻秀来劝。  
“世勋呐，暻秀要和你说几句。”  
杯中的酒已喝了一半，吴世勋听到暻秀两个字停下动作，接过手机。  
“……”  
“世勋？”甘醇嗓音。  
“……”  
“…世勋，回来吧。”电话那头传来温声的话语。  
无时无刻，只要是你的意愿，我都无条件遵从。  
名为“都暻秀”的网，如此密不透风。

6

金俊勉还没掏钥匙门就开了。都暻秀应该是守在门口一会了。  
“哥。喝了很多么？”  
“天，世勋这家伙都喝疯了，还耍了半天酒疯。”  
都暻秀让两人进来，关上门。  
“我来看着他吧。”  
“没事，你还不舒服呢，我带世…”  
他架着的人突然动作。  
熟悉又让人眷恋的气息引着喝醉的吴世勋伸手一把抱住都暻秀。  
“哥…”  
吴世勋的宽肩长臂裹住怀中身形小他一圈的都暻秀。  
他拥抱都暻秀的姿势，像星星拥着他的月亮。渺小微弱却仍竭尽全力。  
都暻秀双臂回抱住吴世勋，吴世勋无形的暴躁不安瞬息消散。  
金俊勉看着相拥的两人，被感知到的平静宁和的氛围惊住了。  
他觉得自己好像明白了什么，但又好像更困惑了。  
“哥去休息吧，今晚我照顾他。”  
“嗯…我看他也是不会放手了。这小子折腾我一晚了，一直暻秀哥暻秀哥的叫，唉…不让人省心的家伙。”  
“俊勉哥辛苦了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
“暻秀。”  
金俊勉在都暻秀身后叫住他。  
都暻秀扶着吴世勋，微转过头:“哥还有事么？”  
“…没什么。你注意休息，不要太累了。”  
都暻秀微弯嘴角，嗓音低沉温和:“知道了哥，晚安。”  
金俊勉忽然发现，从侧面看那唇也是心形的。  
“晚安…”  
都暻秀的房门关上，金俊勉又立在客厅中央一动不动望着那扇门好一会，才拖着疲惫的脚步回屋。  
孤独从来不孤单，每一晚，总有人和它作伴。  
都暻秀去厨房端一杯温水的时间，本来躺床上的人不知怎的弯膝坐到了地板上。宽肩长腿的吴世勋头垂在双膝间，似睡似醒。  
只开床头灯，将水杯放到一边，都暻秀走到吴世勋身侧。  
“别坐在地上，起来吧？”  
听见他的声音，吴世勋抬起头望他。都暻秀伸手准备拉起他，吴世勋将手臂挡在脸前，害怕地向后耸身体。  
“……怎么了？”  
都暻秀动作顿住，收回手。  
静谧房间昏黄，微弱的床头灯光裹着坐在床边地板上的吴世勋，他坐到吴世勋对面以方便平视他，用自己认为十足十轻柔的语气开口问他怎么了。吴世勋没回答他，维持双臂护脸的姿势好一会，感觉到都暻秀安静坐在他身前没有再朝他伸手，才小心地抬高些头，露出微微晃动的黑白分明的眼睛。  
“哥…你要打我吗…”吴世勋小声问。  
“为什么要打你？”  
“……因为我今天说的那句话么？”  
“要打吗？”吴世勋放下保护自己的手臂，低着头身体往前倾。  
比他高大有力许多的人摆出示弱顺从的姿态，用小心翼翼的语气问他要不要打他，都暻秀静望吴世勋半晌，对吴世勋的不知如何是好凝在微蹙的眉心间。  
“世勋…那只是气话。”  
吴世勋迷糊望着他，显然醉得厉害。都暻秀怀疑他是否真的知道他就是都暻秀。  
都暻秀温声劝着让他起来换上睡衣，喝些蜂蜜水醒醒酒，边说边站起来。  
“别走！”吴世勋一把把圈住都暻秀。  
都暻秀身体重心不稳，膝盖骨磕在坚硬的木质地板上，皱眉忍住痛，双手安抚性地搭在吴世勋肩上，“我没有要走。”  
吴世勋将脸埋在都暻秀腰腹，闷声说:“打我吧，打吧…打到高兴为止。这样能原谅我么…”  
“我不会那么做。世勋，你没有做错什么。”  
“哥…对不起…”  
都暻秀轻捏捏吴世勋肩膀。  
“我也是，对不起。”  
喝醉酒的人抬起埋在腰腹的脸仰视他，因为哭过和酒精刺激眼眶通红，眼皮也有些肿。  
“哥…别走…”  
都暻秀温声回答“我不走。”  
“暻秀哥……哥……”  
抬头望他的吴世勋奶声奶气一遍遍叫他，虽然棱角分明，但都暻秀此刻觉得他看起来那么小，同他刚刚成年的时候一样。  
他离吴世勋很近，低头望着这张清俊脸镶嵌的漆黑双眸，远看似如洗夜空，近看是鬼斧神刀的无暇玉石。  
吴世勋的眼睛他父母一定很珍重喜爱，在他出生之前供了文房四宝，每日读泰戈尔的诗集，让北极静夜和梵高画作常驻梦中。所以才能承载日月精华，万物灵气，塑成一件举世无双的艺术品。  
哭得真厉害。指腹抚了抚吴世勋红肿的眼，睫毛在手底轻微颤动。男孩子的睫毛怎么会这么长？  
这长睫毛的主人怀着他不懂得的满心不安，一遍遍低声叫他哥，都暻秀轻叹。  
都暻秀俯下身以便脸贴脸，他双臂环住吴世勋的肩膀。  
“哥…”因为都暻秀亲昵的举动，吴世勋圈着腰的长臂高兴收紧了些，让都暻秀更贴近自己。  
“今天…我说的话过分了。你很出色，世勋，你一直做得很好。辛苦了。”  
都暻秀腰上的手沿背脊往上游走，吴世勋侧过脸小心翼翼又珍重地吻了他一下。  
见他没有拒绝，才又凑过来继续吻他，唇点唇，一下…一下。都暻秀闭眼静静接受，留给吴世勋几秒才直起身。  
远远不够…  
“唔……”头被捧住猛地下压。

身体和地板相碰发出闷响，地板摩擦衣物的窸窣之响，口中湿滑的柔软纠缠的声响。  
暖黄微弱的灯光照在背部，浆洗过的白色衬衫包裹肌肉紧实的宽肩窄腰。  
“世勋你做什么？”  
挺拔的身躯被反抗者顶起来。  
骨节分明的手伸到胸前，手臂的肌肉一个绷紧，手握着细瘦的手臂压到头两侧。  
身躯朝身下压了下去……  
“吴世勋，放……”下话被吞入身上人口腹中，混乱的呼吸交缠在一起。  
皮带解开和金属拉链下滑的声音。“放开！”挣扎引起的衣料刺耳摩擦的声音。  
身下的身体反抗着翻转过去，但反抗者的右手腕被抓住，高过头顶压在地板上。挣脱不及，膝盖磕到地板上发出闷响。  
“呃……”薄削的膝盖骨两次同地板相撞，涓流的嗓音震出吃痛的哼声。  
高温胸膛紧贴单薄后背，炙热的呼吸吐在身下人的耳边，引得那人颤栗。  
右手从宽松的衣服下摆伸进去，如何幻想，也不如此刻手掌触摸到的细腻皮肤来得真切。  
有力右臂垫在单薄胸膛下，右手制住身下人左肩。  
左臂被纤细的五指紧紧抓住，可那手的主人完全没有能力制住左手臂环着侧腰，骨节分明的左手伸向衣裤的边缘……  
“吴世勋！”清瘦的身体做出最后的挣扎，“哥……”“世勋！”“！”  
都暻秀身体最私密，集聚最多快感的器官被裹在发烫的手掌里。  
在胸前摩挲的右手掌滑过敏感的乳首，吴世勋的左手指揉弄起欲望敏感的头端，“呃……”快感刺激得眼眶湿润。  
都暻秀半道咬紧牙关呻吟压回喉咙里，身体止不住微颤。  
高温的躯体将他压在地板上，无法挣脱，都暻秀陷入从所未有的慌张。  
“世勋…别这样…世勋…”  
左手用力到绷起细细青筋往外拉扯吴世勋的前臂，可看起来只不过是手在随着手臂的动作前后移动。  
理智强烈抗拒着，可身体的生理反应占了上风，海绵体在吴世勋的套弄下充血……  
“停…”后颈被潮湿的口腔含住，身下手的指尖挤压顶端铃口，他猛得一颤，身体发软失力贴到地上。  
都暻秀因情欲的上升浑身颤抖着，  
他躲避不了吴世勋的攻势。  
“哥…”吴世勋干燥滚烫的薄唇吻过发热的脸颊，发梢，耳廓，滑到泛红的颈间。除了他总是展现出来的强硬态度，都暻秀的一切都是如此脆弱柔软。  
但再如何清瘦，也比女性的骨骼坚硬。  
还有其他的生理差异，都一再提醒着，在他怀里的，不是哪个温柔可爱的女孩子。  
在他身下的，是同性别的，是让他真切体会到占有欲能叫人发疯的，暻秀哥。  
他的暻秀哥，他的暻秀，现在在他怀里，而他用手，用唇，用感官，探索着他幻想过无数次的身体。  
衣领较低，露出后背一部分白皙的肌肤，消瘦背脊凹陷的那条直线从后颈末端开头，笔直地延伸到衣领处，然后隐没在衣料下，直线的尽头引人遐想。  
细长后颈和后背露出来的细腻肌肤，让吴世勋着了魔地凑上去，刚开始只是在大片肌肤上落下牛毛细雨的吻，后来变成唇沿着后颈的脊柱从上往下一条线吻到衣领的边缘。  
舌试探地轻舔后颈的皮肤，右掌胡乱摸揉单薄的胸膛。感觉到身下的人颤栗。  
都暻秀的身体完全由他掌控。  
每一滴血液，沸腾着躁动的欲望……  
感受到身后有硬物抵着自己，都暻秀一惊，身体向前躲，“唔……”可是这样做使得自己的欲望在吴世勋的手中抽送，他没有摆脱身后的硬挺，反而让自己感受到更多的快感，进一步将他的理智消磨。  
前后夹击，下巴又被扳过去，唇舌被掠夺，自己的口中发出水声，都暻秀此刻恼怒又羞耻不已。  
吴世勋没有什么技巧，只是凭自己的意愿，手指攥紧了头端又放开，无节奏套弄。都暻秀蹙眉粗喘，快感上下沉浮，粗糙的动作反倒加速让快感直冲头顶。  
都暻秀已经发麻的唇舌终于被放过，吴世勋的手部动作越来越快，后颈被吴世勋的牙齿磨着，“唔…呃…”一只攥拳的手和汗湿的额头抵着冰凉的地板，都暻秀握紧了拳，他快要撑不住了……快感在他脑中掀起浪潮，理智被拍打得淹没到水中。  
牙齿咬得饱满的下唇发白，眉头蹙着，生理的和涌上挣扎与妥协混杂情绪的液体此刻噙在眼中，都暻秀只能任吴世勋抚弄。  
汗滑过下颌，珠玉状的喉结上下滚动。轻启的心唇呼出热气，胸膛加快起伏。  
欲望从底到顶被加速揉搓。  
急促倒吸几口气，因汹涌而来的快感而身体弓起，后背贴到身上的高温胸膛。抓住吴世勋动作越来越快的左臂的那只手越收越紧，都暻秀的头扬高，耳朵贴在了薄唇边，吴世勋滚烫的吐息呼在耳沿。  
“暻秀…哪也别去…”  
所有感官集中到被套弄的下身和吴世勋移到颈间的唇上，头脑一片空白……  
“嗯……”欲望伴着一声拔高的喉音决堤。

身体颤抖又瘫软，粗喘的都暻秀在短暂的失神中被捞起来，上半身被架起，后背抵着床。双腿被拉向肌肉结实的窄腰两侧，吴世勋身体挤进腿间。  
都暻秀在高潮的余韵下头脑发晕，吴世勋的唇抵上来，湿热的舌头轻易地撬开了牙关，都暻秀仰头承受着热烈急躁的吻。  
都暻秀被禁锢在床和吴世勋身体间。  
手腕被抓着向吴世勋下身，手掌贴上衣裤……都暻秀一震，手下隔着衣料的炙热硬物让都暻秀的神智清醒过来，手猛地缩回来又被强制压到上面抚摸。  
吴世勋咬着他红透的耳垂，呼出满足的低叹，都暻秀绷着无措的神经，清晰地感受到隔着衣料的手下的炙热，充血发硬，更高地撑起了衣裤……  
都暻秀提力挣脱吴世勋的手，半道又被抓回来，两只削薄的手腕同时被一只手攥住。都暻秀恼怒地咬住吴世勋在自己口腔肆意的舌头，吴世勋吃痛放开他，“好疼…”吴世勋低头，报复性地在锁骨处咬了一口。牙齿刺痛了皮肉，都暻秀痛哼一声。  
吴世勋的吻密密麻麻落在同面颊一般红的颈间，隔着衣料的肩膀还有领口露出的皮肤上。  
都暻秀听见皮带解开，拉链滑下的声音。  
“放手！”他挣扎得更厉害了。但喝醉的吴世勋用不加控制的蛮力桎梏他。  
体型和力量的差距让他犹如吴世勋手中的提线木偶，任意摆弄，自己毫无挣脱之力。  
都暻秀低头看到吴世勋那里充血的欲望正高昂头宣示存在，“吴世勋……”他用力，想挣开吴世勋抓着自己手腕的手。  
“别动啊，哥……”吴世勋充满醉意和情欲的双眼责怪地看着他，都暻秀左手被抓着向前。  
“放手……！”反抗无效，都暻秀就这样，手被迫握住吴世勋的欲望。  
触碰的一刹那，他清晰地感受到它的炙热和脉搏的跳动。  
“暻秀……”吴世勋发出得偿所愿的叹息。  
吴世勋的手骨骼坚硬，骨节分明，修长又有力度，都暻秀的手完全被他包裹在手里，被迫感受着欲望的形状，温度，甚至跳动。贴着他手指的吴世勋的手心还满是他自己刚才的黏热液体……  
“哥…ha……你的手好凉……”  
都暻秀面红耳赤，额发被汗浸湿。手被迫着上下套弄……  
吴世勋的眉骨深刻，剑眉斜入鬓，五官清俊，天生的疏离感。此时他蹙着英俊的眉，咬肌隐约绷紧，薄唇呼出低沉的喘息，情欲的火光照亮了他眼中的都暻秀，“暻秀……”，汗水从鬓发滴落，滑过刀锋弧度的下颌。  
都暻秀表情怔住。  
太奇怪了，五官的感觉被吴世勋充分地调动。  
太强烈清晰了，滚烫干燥的唇，要将他口中扫荡一空的舌，手中愈发充血发硬的炙热，不知是谁更重的呼吸声，相贴的汗湿皮肤，桎梏他的力量躯体。  
“哥…暻秀…”  
不要叫我……  
都暻秀闭上眼逃避这一切，适得其反，低弦的嗓音呢喃他名字时，听得更清楚了……心跳到要蹦出胸膛。  
都暻秀颤巍巍的睫毛扫着吴世勋脸颊，在吴世勋欲望鼎盛的心上又添了一把火。  
吴世勋握着他的手，动作加快。  
都暻秀意识模糊了，时间好像很长，又好像很短，唯一清晰的是越来越涨硬，越来越发烫的触感，他的手掌要烧疼了，“暻秀……”吴世勋呢喃他的名达到了高潮。  
滚烫粘稠的液体滴落到手指上，都暻秀的精神发颤。  
吴世勋的吻落在嘴角，散发热气的身体揽他入怀，吴世勋还在带着他缓慢套弄余留亢奋的欲望，两只交叠着手的十指黏腻液体，指间湿润，空气中弥漫着檀腥味。  
吴世勋另一只手扯着他的衣摆向上拉，平坦的小腹已经暴露到空气中。  
都暻秀未被掌控的右手伸直，准备朝后颈打下去。  
但醉酒的人先一步，头靠都暻秀肩膀，睡了过去。

7  
金钟大一大早坐在客厅玩游戏，被突然打开卧室门冲出来的吴世勋吓了一跳。  
见吴世勋慌张着急的样子金钟大担心问他出什么事了，也就忽略了他是从都暻秀屋里出来的。  
吴世勋问他知不知道暻秀哥在哪。  
“他去片场了啊，要拍一周才回来的。”  
吴世勋点点头，脸色不大好。金钟大又关心地问了句没事吧，吴世勋回没事，他揉揉脸，清醒很多。  
吴世勋找到自己的手机，拉开椅子在餐桌旁坐下。刚路过洗衣机的时候，他看到里面是洗好的昨天他穿的衣服。  
他拨打都暻秀的电话。  
三通，皆是无人接听。  
他又准备打第四通电话，却在按拨通键之前放弃了。  
他挫败地掩面。  
这就是你给我的回应？  
不是说不会走吗？


End file.
